Retaining means for holding bearing rings together is not new per se. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,908,474 is an example of an axially slotted retaining ring having solid peripheral ribs which can be utilized to connect bearing rings. As shown in this patent, the bearing rings have corresponding grooves and retaining surfaces so that the retaining can be slid radially under the level of the seating surfaces of the bearing rings. The retaining ring is held in place not only by the clamping effect produced by its intrinsic tension, but also by the installation of the bearing. This retaining ring is manufactured from a profiled strip and is rather costly to manufacture.
Another example of retaining means in accordance with the prior art is shown in West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,537,985. This publication shows unslotted retaining rings made of plastic with elastic retaining tongues. These plastic retaining rings have a limited application and have the disadvantage of only producing relatively weak retaining forces.
It is noted that high tensile forces occur between the split rings of a bearing during installation, particularly in the case of large bearings. These forces occur when the bearing is pushed onto a shaft or inserted into a housing seal. It has been found that the strength of the known retaining rings discussed above is not satisfactory in these applications.
The present invention has particular application in large bearings wherein tensile forces occur between the split rings of a bearing during installation, e.g. when the bearings are pushed onto a shaft or inserted into a housing seat. It has been found that the strength of the known retaining rings described herein are insufficient in these applications.